rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy BirthdayWeen/Transcript
In a space of pure whiteness, the giant blocky title and a certain rose emblem drop from the sky to the ground, where the four miniaturized members of Team RWBY pop out from behind it to smile, wave and adopt poses for the audience while an unseen speaker announces the show as: "RWBY CHIBI"! ---- Yang Xiao Long carries an extremely large pumpkin into the kitchen, with Ruby Rose following close behind. Yang: Ah, I love this time of year. Ruby: Me too. Everything feels so festive! Ruby and Yang leave the kitchen for a moment, and the Geist flies in. Floyd: Mmmm, what's that smell? Smells like evil plaaans. Ha! Floyd enters the pumpkin from behind before jumping and spinning around to reveal its mask. Floyd: Aha, hahaha. I'll get- The geist is interrupted by Crescent Rose cutting into the pumpkin. Floyd: Ah! Not the face! Ruby lifts the pumpkin up, with the tip of Crescent Rose still burried in it, before slamming it down into the table and cutting the fruit cleanly in half. Next, Yang pulls a pumpkin pie out of the oven, Floyd's mask is in the middle with a large crack in it; allowing black smoke to seep out. Ruby: Aaaah, the perfect pumpkin pie. Yang: I call first slice! Yang lifts up her hand, holding a knife pointed downward at the pie. The room around her is tinted red, and a menacing smile appears on her face. Floyd stares up in horror at the knife, screaming, as Yang stabs it into the pie. Floyd: Oooh, Ouchie! ---- Nora Valkyrie stands over a cauldron, stirring it; the room around her is tinted green and the contents of the cauldron cast an unnatural pink glow onto her face. She laughs and cackles madly, wearing a demented grin. Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc turn the light on, walking into the room. Nora's expression immediately reverts to her normal smile. Pyrrha: Heyyyyy, Nora. Watcha doin'? Jaune: Yeah, what is all this? Nora: Oh, just makin' a little love potion with someone special in mind. Pyrrha and Jaune laugh awkwardly. Jaune: Nora, you're never going to trick Ren into drinking your- Pyrrha interrupts Jaune, grabbing his arm and speaking over him. Pyrrha: We'll just leave you to it. Nora: Okay! See you later! Pyrrha and Jaune leave, closing the door behind them. The cauldron begins to bubble rapidly and Nora grins at it. Lie Ren surfaces, pushing Magnhild out of the cauldron. Ren: (gasps) Nora! I can't! Nora smacks Ren on the head with her hammer, dazing him, and begins pushing him back into the cauldron. She begins to hum an increasingly demented tune and resumes stirring; the green hue returning to the room. She gives one last craze grin. ---- Ruby is laying in bed, asleep, and suddenly bolts awake, stars in her eyes. Ruby: It's October 31st! Ruby falls out of bed, landing next to Weiss Schnee, who looks afraid. Ruby: Do you know what today is?! Weiss: Hallo- Ruby: It's my birthday! Weiss: What? Your birthday? Blake Belladonna is startled by Ruby's shouting, leaning back away from her. On her bed on the other side of the room, Yang rolls her eyes. Yang: Yyyup. Pyrrha wearing a fake moustache stands in line with Nora, in a nurse hat, Ren wearing groucho glasses, and Jaune wearing a red mask and Ruby's cloak. In front of a building Everyone: Trick or treat! Shopkeep leans out of the building and mumbles approvingly before retreating inside, tossing each of the students a candy bar. Ruby: Iiit's my birthday! The others toss their candy into Ruby's bag; Nora and Jaune cry, staring longingly. HAPPY HALLOWEEN is written on a chalkboard along with depictions of a ghost, three spiders, three bats, four RIP tombstones, and a large web. At the top of the chalkboard is a drawing of Ruby wearing a witch hat and riding Crescent Rose like a broom. On the desk below is a bowl full of candy. Attached to the bowl is a note reading "ONE CANDY PER TRICK OR TREATER. - DR. OOBLECK" Ruby reaches across the desk and grabs the whole bowl, sliding it across the desk empty; and replacing the sign with a note sayin "It's my BIRthday - R. Rose" Team RWBY are in the kitchen, lined up. Ruby is stuffing candy in her mouth. Yang: Alright, everyone buy their costumes for tonight's party? Ruby: I mean, I was kiiinda hoping you guys would buy mine for meee 'cause you know uh, it's my birthday. Weiss sighs, annoyed while Yang rubs her hands together. Yang: Hmmm... Ruby is sitting, annoyed, in a room with brick walls. A stage with a stand up comedy night sign is in the back. Ruby is in a metal can, with a lid on her head, and a sign that simply says "trash". Nora walks past. Nora: Nice costume, Ruby. Ruby: I didn't pick this! Ruby jumps in the air, flailing her arms, and then falls over, rolling on the floor. Ruby: No! Aah! Guh! Ruby begins to cry, reaching out with a pleading expression. Ruby: Please help? It's my birthday. Nora: Happy birthday! Nora throws her empty cup at Ruby's head, cusing Ruby's eyes to go white as she slumps to the floor defeated. Category:Transcripts